Wolfpaw
YA'LL I JUST DISCOVERED THE FULL VERSION OF ALL OF TXT'S SONGS ON SOUNDCLOUD I'M IN HEAVEN, IT'S TIME TO MAKE CHARACTERS BASED OFF TXT'S SONGS LET'S GO "I think I'm feeling alright, hey Repeated mathematics class, my life trapped in the lines Left foot, right foot, right foot, left foot, I think I'm comfortable with this I don't know why everything in the world is good and evil" ''- Tomorrow x Together, New Rules'' Wolfpaw is a lithe, muscular, long furred smoky gray tom with a white underbelly and muzzle. He has pale green, almost yellow eyes. His tail is long and feathery, and his fur is silky and soft. Well built and handsome he has good genes (unlike me ;w;) but doesn't have the best of personalities. He's rebellious and loves to disregard the warrior code, but not in a malicious way, more of a mischievous, playful way. He's also complacent and pretty lazy, not putting in a lot of effort into his apprentice duties, but when he actually puts his mind to it, he excels. He's dubbed a hopeless case and his mentor Heatherwisp has practically given up on him. "I don't want to go to the locked roof anymore, and I'm sick and tired of the regular texting on Facebook and Instagram Why are there so many teachers? Why are there so many classes?" ''- Tomorrow x Together, New Rules'' Wolfpaw is a medium-sized cat, with narrow shoulder blades, and a lithe and muscular build. He has long furred, smoky gray fur that is pretty perfect - he keeps it well groomed, possibly the only thing he puts effort into. His eyes are wide and yellowish green, and he has a slight mane around his neck. His paws are wide and fur bunches at his claws, and he has a long and feathery tail. He was named for his wolf-like appearance but also for something that happened during his youth. "Everyone, get out of the way I'm going to get punished for this, but I want something more exciting, bring it to me 'Don't cross the line', but I want it, 'Don't do that', but I do it, stupid, I want to be a punk Let me go!" ''- Tomorrow x Together, New Rules'' Wolfpaw is an arrogant, complacent tom. He does whatever he pleases and doesn't put in much effort into his duties, often lamenting that he is burdened with too many tasks and that there were too many cats telling him what to do and what not to do. He also has a great disregard for rules - indeed, perhaps his most defining quality is his rebellious and rulebreaking behavior. A troublemaker at heart, Wolfpaw often devises ways to break the warrior code, being mischievous at the same time. This stems from his desire for adventure and want of something more exciting, and his mindset that plain old apprentice duties are boring and uninteresting. However he still cares deeply for those he loves, including his mother, father and love interest, Stagpaw. Other than that, he is a headache for every cat in the Clan.Category:Characters Category:Apprentices Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Toms Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Mooneffects)